


8 sweeps

by viraseii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, its just some birthday fluff, karkats birthday, karkats wriggling day, pjo references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy birthday to my favorite <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 sweeps

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning I think i'm shit at romance but it would be great if you read it anyway lol

You wake up to sunlight rudely slanting in from the window. You kind of wish it would just go away and leave you alone, but it doesn't do that, so you're resigned to dragging yourself out of bed.

It's a little annoying that the beds have grown on you, but they're honestly so much more comfortable than piles that it's literally no joke. And the recuperacoons are pretty useless, since there are no chucklevoodoos and horrorterrors and fish hitler psionics and god only knows what fucking else floating around your universe. No, this new universe is pure and fresh and so incredibly beautiful it still takes your breath away at the right moments.

Your first clue that you've forgotten something is that the sunlight is still rude and is still slanting into your block. You don't make the connection right away, but usually you're up and about by the time the sun gets this high. You glare out the window for a few moments, squinting at the oddly bright air outside. You've never slept in this late before, and you wonder why Strider hasn't woken you up with his incessant chattering like every other day.

Your second clue is the small cake sitting in the middle of the dining table. And right as you set your eyes on it, someone's arms swoop in from behind and wrap around you tightly as the voice you know so well sounds right next to your ear.

"Happy birthday, Karkat," Dave says, and you can feel the grin in his tone and - god damn it. Now you're smiling too, your blood-pusher fluttering a little in your chest. You can't believe he still manages to do this to you.

You turn around and stare up at his glowing face and stick out your tongue, since you have long ago made it your life's ambition to be the most disagreeable person on any given planet at any given moment.

"This day shall henceforth mark the moment one certain Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood, leader of the trolls, and conqueror of a game better known as Absolute Fucking Hell™ turned 8 sweeps old. On this day we shall cast aside all worries and rejoice in the face of-"

You put your hand on his mouth. "Shut up," you say, trying to fight off your smile. Dave Strider is going out of his way to fabricate a scene worthy of any of your best romcoms and he's such a joke and so help you, you are so fucking in love with him and his dumb bullshittery. He tightens his hold around your waist and pushes your hand away, laughing, and, wow, his smile means so much to you. He's only this open when you're here, at home, and you savor it.

"Seriously, though. There's a party near Jade's house and we've been setting it up and we should totally go there so everyone can all go celebrate your life, because damn, your life is so celebration-worthy and I don't think I tell you enough but your life is so important and so cool and amazing and we should all praise it every day because-"

You start laughing, because he's trying to be sweet and he's messing it up _so badly_ and it's the most perfect thing. His face starts turning a little pink, so he closes his mouth and pushes his nose to yours instead, connecting your foreheads together as he scrunches it up and rubs it side to side with yours. You squeeze your eyes closed and return the gesture, warmth filling you up, and you want this moment to last forever because wow, you're really happy, and you're kind of melting at his touch and his dorky words and this day that is all about you and for once there's everything to celebrate and nothing to fear for.

You eat cake together, just talking, and then he takes your hand and you float together gently toward Jade's hive across the lake. The breeze is soft and warm and sweet, and there are the small flutterbeasts everywhere, colorful and dancing like your insides. Dave's holding your hand, and you wonder a little about whether or not he's still going to be doing that when you get to the party. Neither of you have ever told anyone exactly what your relationship is, but if they haven't caught on by now you'd be fucking stunned. You feel a small twinge of sadness mixed with aggravation at knowing that Dave has yet to accept the fact that everyone here is his god damn friend and he doesn't have to hide the fact that he's human gay, especially when his sister is perfectly open about it and no one even fucking cares.

He notices your melancholy mood and the two of you drift to a stop in the middle of the water. He furrows his eyebrows together a little, even as the corner of his mouth lifts up in the tiniest of smiles.

 _God damn it, just let yourself smile, Strider._ Is he seriously unaware of how bewitching it is when he does? On that note, maybe it's a good thing he doesn't do it that often in public, because if he did you'd eventually lose all your self-control and push him against the floor right then and there for sloppy makeouts. "Something wrong?" he asks, his tone bland again now that the two of you are outside your hive. You make some kind of clicking noise from your throat in disapproval at the existence of that fact, which you think he takes as an answer to his question.

"No, not really," you mutter, leaning in closer until his breathing changes rhythm. Fuck yes. This is going somewhere now. Maybe floating in the middle of the lake isn't the best place to tease him, but it's your fucking wriggling day and you think that warrants some you-doing-whatever-the-fuck-you-want. You trail one hand lightly up his neck and behind his ear as you press a kiss to his nose, before hooking your fingers around the handle of his shades and pulling them off.

There. His eyes are so emotive all the time, because he isn't used to them being exposed. They flick to the left to look at Jade's hive, but you click your throat and lean your head to the side to catch his attention again. He snorts. "What are you doing."

Without missing a beat, you extend your hand and drop them into the lake. His pretty red eyes suddenly widen to the size of the green sun as he audibly gasps. "Karkat! I know it's your birthday but what the hell you can't just toss my shades in the lake what even made you ever decide to do that holy fucking- oh my god I have to go get them."

"Stop it," you say. "Will you let your fucking shades go for a minute? Jade can get them for you later." He frowns, deeply unhappy, but then you can see the small mischievous spark of revenge in his eye. "When are you going to-"

Your words cut off as his suddenly pushes his face forward and- and- and stops as soon as you're about to make contact and speaks so that his breath tickles your mouth and every movement brushes your lips and you're leaning forward and forward to touch your mouth to his but he keeps pulling pack at the same speed and you're not getting any closer and this is so _unfair_ because now you're rotating like the hands on a fucking clock and he can't just lean this close to you and just _not_ kiss you what a fucking _asshole_ -

And he has the nerve to keep talking as frustrated clicking noises start wafting out of your mouth because he's saying "No more kisses for you until you get my sunglasses back Karkat," and you can hear the smug, teasing satisfaction in his voice and he's still talking- "my best friend John gave them to me, you know, and nobody is allowed to see this sweet red merchandise-"

You cut him off, growling, "No, nobody is allowed to see them because nobody is allowed to fall completely fucking in love with you because you're only mine."

He smirks. "Exactly. But you're still not getting any kisses, because I really need..." he keeps talking, and now you're parallel to the surface of the lake and you stop pushing your mouth forward, your stomach tight with the anticipation to just _kiss_ this stupid boy. You glare into his bright, vibrant irises because they really are very pretty and you really are completely fucking in love with them.

"Fine," you say, in the softest voice you can muster, and you can keep a really soft voice if the situation calls for it. Which it totally does, because it has the desired effect of shutting up one very red-faced Dave Strider as he realizes you are on top of him with the surface of the lake to his back. "We're going to go get your fucking shades, Dave."

His eyes widen ever so slightly as you pull his shirt tightly into your fists and dive with him head-first into the water.

Everything is quiet and warm and magically sunlit in marine blue and white gold as his eyebrows shoot up his forehead, his soft blond hair floating all around him. You grin. _Finally_ you have the upper hand. You pull him forward and push your lips together, and no, you're not a seadweller and you've never swam before coming to the new session, but you're god tier anyway and you're pretty sure kissing Dave Strider upside down in a lake isn't just or heroic. If anything, it would be just if _he_ permadied, for teasing you so much. It's his own damn fault, he brought this on himself.

He pushes his hands into your hair and grabs your head, kissing you back passionately and happily, his fingers curling around the base of your horns as you try to stifle the purr building up in your throat because that would cause your air to run out faster and that would cause you to right yourself and come up for more and _that_ would cause this perfect moment to end which you don't ever want because.

Because it's pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. Kudos would be appreciated!! And comments make my day <3 Thanks for reading!!


End file.
